Passion of Feelings
Passion of Feelings is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 11th case of the game. It is the first one to take place in Toxic Square, a district of Selium. Plot A day before the party Hugo was siting in his cell when suddenly a cell doors opened and a person in robe entered inside. A mysterious person stared at Hugo who started to sweat and apologize for failing a project. A figure just giggled and then their mechanical arm with a claws slightly rubbed his cheek, promising that everything be alright and that the unit bite the bait. A little confused Hugo wanted to know more but the figure rejected to tell more. They stood up and took out a snake who imminently bite his neck, leaving a purple bit mark and a blood who slowly turned blue. The figure then crushed snake's head and thrown it outside As the figure left, Hugo started to choke and falls on the floor, his veins became wider as he raised his hand in the air... His eyes closed as the sound of the ambulance became louder. Couple of hours later he woke up in the hospital bed but it wasn't Hugo anymore. A day of the party came, the player, Madison and forcefully dragged Hades went to to Bianca's birthday party in her brothel. Once entering, Madison lost herself in the crowd as Hades sigh in annoyance and stood close to the player. The duo approached to drink something and meet more with the others. On their way they met with Lexy and a brothel owner and a mature prostitute Dominika Listovska who got her eyes on Hades. As the part progress the music became louder and the team started to adapt to the crowd. Eventually a loud screams became louder then music. Hades grabbed his gun and with the player quickly followed a direction of the scream, eventually coming t the locked door where in the moment a sound of glass breaking was heard, but the lock was locked. Hades quickly shot the locks and entered inside, only to find a body of Dominika covered in deep whip cuts all over her half-naked body and her legs and arms tied up and spread to the edges of the bed The team quickly untied the body and sent it to Gertrude. The player quickly discovered a murder weapon, a whip with diamond spikes that Lexy gave to Bianca for her birthday, prompting the team to speak with her. On their way there they also found that the victim had a friendly relations with a private eye Noah Danger. How the team progressed the investigation they soon found reasons to suspect a young werewolf Lorenzo Fang and on their big shock the player's partner Madison Rust. Once Gertrude finished the autopsy, she revealed that the victim killed her with the previously found whip but that also the killer had a dirty hands while the act, in literal sense as she discovered a special fuel on the victim's wrists that are mostly used for SUV vehicles. The team them return inside to recap the case and see what thy should do next when suddenly a panicking crown started to run towards the team screaming that zombies came to eat all humans. Hades giggled a bit and shouted at the crowd to calm down as he asked them what they were talking about, only to give response that strange zombies are at the graveyard. Shaking his head in disbelief the player and he went to the graveyard who was heavily abandon, demolished and full of toxic materials. After searching the place to make the crown sure that there is no things such as zombie the team discovered that a local urban legend hunter Axel Darkwood was lurking around. The team also found a tape with victim's name on it containing Noah's fingerprints. He explained that the tape was his private work of the victim as he was hired by some unknown person to spy on her. The player also discovered that a victim was a mistress of a prostitute Sonia Lusheart. After the analyzes of a strange brooch that confirmed to have a fatal dose of poison the team went to speak with Madison who explained that she suspected the victim's involvement with The Serpentinum and that she wanted to eliminate her before it's too late. As well, the team paid another visit to Bianca who had an argument with the victim about Lexy, where Bianca accused her how she wanted to make Lexy one of her servants. Mid-investigating, the team was approached by panicking Bianca who said that she just discovered another body. Hades quickly calmed her down, explaining that everything be alright but that she need to say where she found the body. Bianca then sighed and said that it was in the brothel's bedroom The team rushed there where they found a body of Noah Danger, laying on the floor with foam from his mouth. As Hades helped the the player placing the body in the body bag the player's eyes caught a strange box with victim's initials under the bed that contained a gun and a silver bullet. Quickly realizing for what should be used they went back to Lorenzo to ask him if he knew anything about this. Lorenzo was furious as he told the team that the victim dragged him into her unholy temple only to kill him. The team son discovered that the victim was badly abusing Sonia during their games. They also spoke with Axel once again when they discovered his diary where he was writing a bad things about the victim who he explained as his vent out after the victim mocked him for various thing related to his profession. After obtaining last missing evidence the team was ready to arrest Sonia for this act of murder. Sonia denied all accusation, telling the team that she would've never turn against her mistress but as Hades started to pressure her with more and more evidence Sonia tried to deny hard but eventually she cracked shouted loudly that she did killed Dominika but that was all because of the drug she took. She fall on her knees, saying that she because the victim's vassal and prostitute at the first place because she fell into big debt and that Dominika told her that she can help her by being a prostitute in her brothel but something the victim didn't told her was her dominant and possessive side. Sonia looked at the team with tears in her eyes, saying that the victim wasn't a normal dominant figure but rather a sadistic woman who liked to torture and humiliate her at any moment possible and that she couldn't handle it anymore. Sonia then explained that she overheard a conversation between Dominika and Lexy about the gift for Bianca and that she knew that would a perfect weapon to overpower a dominatrix and buy herself a ticket out, but there was a one problem. She couldn't get enough courage to step in front of her but then at the party someone approached her and offered a special drug that will make her more confident and even if she rejected on first the person was more convincing until she accepted and injected herself. The drug quickly made her super aggressive by her words and she quickly stole the whip and went to get Dominika. When Hades asked about why she killed Noah and with what as autopsy revealed nothing she swore that she never even touched him. When Hades approached to cuff him, she suddenly felt pain as she started to turn white, falling unconscious on the floor. Hades quickly called the ambulance and went with her, leaving the player with Dionisio who turned around and said that the need to search deeper into this. Dionisio them told the player that he read the case reports and that they still haven't got anything about the mysterious person who wanted The Heater. The player explained that probably the same one who also gave drug to Sonia, but that now Sonia is out of reach due to her passed out state. The team decided to re-visit a place where the victims died. Dionisio and the player searched a bedroom once gain where they discovered a secret safe hidden behind the portrait of the victim with a strange syringe inside of it that they sent to Milo who discovered that the drug used to start up aggressive behavior was something unknown but not rare as before the apocalypse a strange group of student created this aggressive drug. He also mentioned that near the needle was a fingerprint (that per Willow) belong to Axel. They went to him to asking more but he swore that he never saw it before but that one needle is indeed stolen from him while he was searching for a Snake-girl near the graveyard. The team then return to the graveyard and searched every corner of it, eventually coming across the grave of Leonard with a strange broken stone next to it. The team quickly restored it only to find that is written in a strange text. The player and Dionisio sent the stone to Vincent who translated the text as a vow of someone called Nergal. Vincent also revealed that Nergal is the leader of The Serpentinum and that they will take whatever it takes to achieve a domination of the city and later world. Vincent revealed that the vow is old and that maybe Claudia knows something about that. With Vincent they went to Claudia's lair where she welcomed then and after a question answered then that first Nergal dies 10 years ago and that they were Jupiter Occulet, but then she revealed that she was in The Serpentinum and that she knows that next Nergal is among them but that she can't remember who, just to know that Jupiter named them next Nergal and that they vowed on destruction and rebirth of a new generation. Vincent asked her again if she remember the name but she only said that after witnessing the crowning she felt garlic in the air and passed out. Meanwhile, Gertrude with Lorenzo approached and wanted to speak with the player about Noah. Gertrude then held Sam to Lorenzo who kisses his head and promised that will keep him safe while Gertrude is on the field. Gertrude nodded with a smiles before turning towards the player explaining that she discovered nothing related to Noah's death except a bit of bathing salt on his shoes, prompting them to go and investigate sauna once again. After swapping the scene the duo discovered a strange wooden box with a vial inside. After running the substance through the microscope they discovered that the containing of the vial is a mixture of cyanide and batrachotoxin but also a saliva on the tip of the vial that Gertrude wanted to analyze further only to discover that saliva belong to Noah but with a question that stands is that there was not any poison traces in his body that could make a lead towards the poison as she hits the table, making the body to fall down and reveal a note: "Make this your last gift signed by B.D.". The team concerned went to Bianca to ask her all about this on what she started to sweat and explained that she sent that to Noah is huge anger after he tried to forcefully take her to the bed. She then sit down and started to cry, saying that he even wanted something worse - to impregnation her just so he can have her as his own property but that she never thought he would really take his own life by her "offer". The team then fined her but decided to keep close look at her. Later, in the headquarters, the team met up again to discuss the recent activities and see what they can do about the question of Nergal and how to catch them. As they had no clues where they could look next, Hades suggested that they could spread the influence and be more outside looking for troubles on the streets. In that moment Vincent entered the main room and said that he found a text on second page on the stone but that half of the missing an that they need to find it in order to get full picture on The Serpentinum's vows. Madison nodded on that as chief's phone suddenly rang and he excused and went to answer. Suddenly he dropped his phone and looked at the player and Hades, telling them that they have another task - to find who killed his son. Ten years earlier, in the secret cave of The Serpentinum, Jupiter was siting on the snake throne with his scepter and a snake crown, waiting for a new heir to arrive. A big doors opened as a the followers was walking with another person wearing a black robe with a snake on the back. Jupiter stood up from his throne and with his diamond serpent scepter gently touched their shoulders and held the crown on the head f the new heir before helped them to sit f the throne and receive and ceremonial snake bite. The Person giggled evilly and raised scepter, promising the world that the new era will evolve above the city and the word, before the looks were switched towards the board of four steps and The Heater stated as step one. Summary 'Victim' * Dominika Listovska (Found inside brothel's bedroom with bloody whip marks) * Noah Danger (Found dead inside brothel's bedroom with foam in his mouth) 'Murder Weapon' * Diamond Spiked Whip 'Killer' * Sonia Lusheart Suspects BDarkmoonC11WoH.png|Bianca Darkmoon NDangerWoH.png|Noah Danger LFangC11WoH.png|Lorenzo Fang MRustWoH.png|Madison Rust ADarkwoodWoH.png|Axel Darkwood SLusheartWoH.png|Sonia Lusheart Quasi-Suspect(s) GLittleblackQWoH.png|Gertrude Littleblack ClaudiaQWoH.png|Claudia Killer's Profile * The Killer practices calligraphy. * The Killer drives SUV. * The Killer drinks green smoothies. * The Killer is younger then 30 years. * The Killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Brothel Bedroom (Result: Victim's Body, Bloody Whip, Picture, Scroll; Victim Identified: Dominika Listovska; Murder Weapon Classified: Diamond Spiked Whip) *Examine Bloody Whip (Result: B DARKMOON; New Suspect: Bianca Darkmoon) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Noah Danger) *Examine Scroll (Result: Threat) *Question Bianca Darkmoon (New Crime Scene: Sauna) *Speak to Noah Danger about the victim *Investigate Sauna (Result: Cushion, Phone) *Examine Cushion (Result: Fur) *Examine Fur (Result: Werewolf Fur; New Suspect: Lorenzo Fang) *Examine Phone (Result: Madison's Phone; New Suspect: Madison Rust) *Question Lorenzo what he did in the brothel's sauna *Talk to Madison Rust *Analyze Threat (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer practices calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drives SUV) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandon Radioactive Graveyard (Clues: Shoulder Bag, VHS Tape, Plastic Bag) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Crossbow; New Suspect: Axel Darkwood) *Examine VHS Tape (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Noah's fingerprints) *Examine Plastic Bag (Result: Bloody Cup) *Question Axel Darkwood about his appearance (Profile Updated: Axel practices calligraphy) *Ask Noah why his fingerprint did on the tape with victim's name on it (Profile Updated: Noah practices calligraphy and drives SUV) *Analyze Bloody Cup (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks green smoothies; New Crime Scene: Sauna Tub) *Investigate Sauna Tub (Clues: Dog Collar, Brooch Case, Sauna Towel) *Examine Dog Collar (Result: S LUSHEART; New Suspect: Sonia Lusheart) *Examine Brooch Case (Result: Strange Brooch) *Examine Sauna Towel (Result: Threat) *Question Sonia about the dog collar with her name on it (Profile Updated: Sonia practices calligraphy and drives SUV) *Ask Bianca about the threat (Profile Updated: Bianca practices calligraphy and drinks green smoothies) *Analyze Strange Brooch (09:00:00) *Ask Madison why she tried to poison the victim (Profile Updated: Madison practices calligraphy, drives SUV and drinks green smoothies) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Crimson Bed (Result: Victim's Body, Iron Box, Medical Record) *Examine Iron Box (Result: Silver Bullet & Gun) *Examine Medical Record (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Sonia's Medical Record) *Question Lorenzo if he knew anything about the victim's plot for killing him (Profile Updated: Lorenzo practices calligraphy, drives SUV and drinks green smoothies) *Ask Sonia about her wounds and bruises (Profiles Updated: Sonia & Noah drinks green smoothies) *Autopsy Victim's Body (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Toxic Graves) *Investigate Toxic Graves (Clues: Crushed Box, Locked Notebook, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Crushed Box (Result: Skin Cell) *Examine Locked Notebook (Result: Diary) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Saliva) *Ask Axel about his diary (Profile Updated: Axel drives SUV) *Analyze Skin Cell (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is younger then 30 years) *Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blue eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lies of a Serpent 1! Lies of a Serpent 1 *Brothel Bedroom (Clues: Hidden Safe) *Examine Hidden Safe (Clues: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe (03:00:00) *Question Axel about the fingerprint of the syringe (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Abandon Radioactive Graveyard (Clues: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone (Result: Weird Text) *Analyze Weird Text (06:00:00) *Speak to Claudia is she knows something about the vow of Nergal (Reward: Vampire Robe) *See about what Gertrude wants to talk about *Investigate Sauna (Clues: Wooden CaseVial) *Examine Vial (Result: Weird Substance) *Examine Weird Substance (Result: Poison mixture) *Analyze Vial (03:00:00) *Interrogate Bianca about the note she wrote (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Move to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Toxic Square Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards